1 year Anniversary
by J-Ninja421
Summary: Tsukune and Moka been together for a year. Moka invited Tsukune to a vampire festival. What would he do? Would their special day be ruined or perfect?


**This was supposed to be uploaded on Jan.29. Reason why? That is the date for my boyfriend and I's anniversary :) He love Rosario vampire. I wanted to type Tsukune and Moka up. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario vampire**

* * *

"It has been a full year." Tsukune says happily. He got up from his bed and turned on his iphone and gaze at his screen savor. "Moka..." he blushed.

Tsukune and Moka have been dating for a year. The way it happen was an accident. They both met each other at Yokai academy a school for monsters. Tsukune and Moka met in the forest you can say. Moka was riding her bicycle and ran over the clueless Tsukune. Those two were laying on the dirty ground and gazing each other in the eyes. It was an instant connection when they first laid their eyes on each other. After their meeting the two became best friends and soon became more.

One night, where it all started it was Tsukune and Moka were texting very late. He wanted to know who Moka likes. It has been eating at him for a longtime now. Tsukune had the courage to ask who she liked. Moka being shy and said yes but would not say who.

Finally, she told him the truth that her feelings for him are real and have been around for a longtime. Tsukune was over the moon and of course return his feelings for her. That night on January 29, 2013 they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tsukune wanted to do something special with Moka. He does not now yet. Planning to talk to her about it today at school. Finally got up from his bed put on his lime green school uniform on and left his room to go straight to class.

The way Tsukune was feeling was butterflies in his stomach and excited too see Moka. He could not believe it has been a solid year. Yes they had a ton of ups and downs but relationships have that. As Tsukune walks inside the classroom the hyper Kumuru jumps on top of him while her enormous breasts are suffocating his face. Yukari the annoying munchkin would scold her as usually.

"No fair! Let me hug Tsukune for once! Boobizalla!" Yukari says by pouting.

"Your just jealous of my figure. Your flat as a board. Besides this is my routine to greet Tsukune." Kumuru says cheerfully. Finally let's go of Tsukune while he is gasping for air. Before he could breathe again he asked the two.

"Have you guys seen Moka?" Tsukune asked out of the blue.

The two have not seen Moka all morning. Which is odd? Tsukune always see Moka first thing in the morning. Before everyone is trying to figure it out Mizore hovers Tsukune's shoulders and blurts.

"She will be here in 5 minutes."

Tsukune jumped as he feels a shiver down his spine of coldness. "Oh really? How do you know that?"

Mizore grinned "Because I ran into her in the hall. She just woke up late. Don't worry about it Tsukune I will keep you company my snow buddy." Mizore hugged Tsukune behind and it made Tsukune jumped feeling warm and cold at the same time. Kumuru and Yukari blow the gun "WHAT THE HELL!" the girls fight over who hugs Tsukane.

Ms. Nekonome called everyone to sit down and get ready for class. As class started Moka barge in the classroom. Everyone stared and all the boys in the classroom are in gaze of what she is wearing. Moka had her hair up in a bun loosy with a blue flower attached to her hair, while her bangs are out and wearing this elegant kimono that have calm colors of blue and black. Tsukune heart race of sight of Moka's beauty.

"I am sorry that I am late!" Moka blurted out while bowing to Ms. Nekonome. Ms. Nekonome was in a trance of what Moka is wearing.

"It's okay...but why aren't you wearing your school uniform, meow?" she asked being concern. Moka handed her a slip of paper to explain everything. She would giggle to herself and look up at Tsukune. Tsukune became werided out the way Ms. Nekonome was looking at him.

"Mr. Aono you and Moka are excuse for today. You may go." she smiled at him. Everyone shouted "WHAT!" All the guys in his class are flat out jealous. Tsukune did not like the attention from the class or the girls. He got up grab his things and left the classroom with Moka.

The two were far away from class. Tsukune finally asked "Moka what's going on?"

Moka blushed as she spoke "Well...Today there is a festival at the vampire hangout. I wanted to bring you there. I talk to my father about it and he was totally fine for you and I to hang their all day. Because today is our..."

Before she can finished Tsukune cut her off by kissing her deeply. Moka made a squeal being off guarded she slowly close her emerald eyes and joined the sweet kiss. Tsukune pulled away and smile "That was sweet Moka. But I have nothing to wear?" Moka smiled " I knew that. That's way I got you one. It's in the car let's go now."

Moka dragged Tsukune in the car and they were on their way to the festival. The only thing that made Tsukune freaked out was (I am totally freaking out over here! A VAMPIRE FESTIVAL!? Has Moka forgotten that I am human? GOD I DON'T WANT TO BE A BLOODY DRINKING FOUNTAIN!)

Tsukune slowly got dress and Moka looked away till he was done. The thing is he did not want to upset Moka so he will play along their date though deep inside he is freaking out. The two arrive at the dark festival. Instead of lanterns candles are placed in glass hanging up on the poles. There are a lot of booths. That's not the thing Tsukune is focusing on it's how many vampire's are around. It's making his heart race. All the male vampire's will greet Moka. She would give them a heart warming smile.

The two stop at basketball bat game. Bats are formed in balls and make a basket to win a prize. Moka would nudge Tsukune. He walk up to the booth. This fat vampire gave him a stare and handed him a bat ball. When he tried to make a basket the bats would say "Weee miss!" Tsukune shouted with frustration "Shut up you stupid!" Because he is so dang nervous that he is sucking really bad right now. The fat guy gave him a death stare "Talking to me ?" Tsukune shake his head "No sir!" The fat guy just stare at him.

Moka dragged Tsukune to other boofs. She showed off that she can win some games. Heck she won Tsukune a stuff cat. Tsukune enjoyed seeing Moka smile. What surprised him the most that no one hasn't notice that he is a human.

The two finally sat down after walking for hours. Moka kept staring at the clock and Tsukune can tell that something is on her mind.

"Everything okay?" he place his warm hand on her freezing hand.

"Yes just making sure were right on schedule. Actually you stay here while I go get us something to drink."Moka got up and left.

Tsukune took deep breaths and thought (Even though I was paranoid today it was a great day. Hopefully her and I can be alone soon.)

"AGH LET GO!" Moka shouted. Tsukune got up and saw far away of this tall vampire holding Moka around the waist.

"Your so beautiful I can't help myself. Let's go get some blood to drink?" the handsome vampire guy says. His long silver bangs make him dreamy.

Tsukune got mad and charged at him "Hey! That's my girlfriend so please..." handsome vampire cut him off "No my girlfriend. Be gone." He push Tsukune with full blast. His body fly and hit the booth.

"TSUKUNE! YOU JERK!" Moka glaring at the vampire. All he did was laugh. Tsukune got up but every vampire watch him and notice... "Blood?" the handsome vampire shouted. "It can't be...then you're..."

"Yes...I am a human." Tsukune tried catching his breath he is in pain at the moment.

"Why in bloody devil would you be at a vampire festival?" the fat vampire shouted from the bat basket ball boof.

"You see...Today is a very special day for me...I wanted to make the love of my life happy. Yeah I was paranoid being here today. What matter was spending time with my girlfriend!" Tsukune looked Moka straight in the eye and smiled. Moka had tears rolling on her face. She pushed the handsome vampire and dashed toward Tsukune.

She kneeled by the bloody human. "Tsukune...I am so sorry..." she sobbed. Tsukune place his hand on her cheeck "It's okay...I love..." he lost consciousness and his hand slide and ripped the rosario off.

Moka's pink hair turn into sliver. She stood up and gave everyone a death stare. All the vampires were freaking out how scary she is.

"Your going to pay for ruining my date!" Moka shouted in rage. Every mad vampire charged at her and she beated all of their butts. Some that watched screamed like a little girl and ran. The handsome vampire was ready to take her on.

"Wow your good for a lady." the vampire grinned.

"We will see about that." Moka says cooly.

The two fought and Moka was slowly loosing because she grew tired. Tsukune cracked open his eyes and wanting to help Moka but he feels helpless. That's when it hit him.

"Moka! Drink my blood!" Tsukune shouted his last breath.

Moka grinned and love the idea she send one more punch at the guy and ran toward Tsukune she gazed at him. "Thank you." She says after biting his neck. After doing so she regain full power. She charged at him full speed and kick the crap out of him.

"It's time for you to learn your place!" she screamed and send the guy flying. He was finished.

The whole festival is empty. Moka walked over to Tsukune and put his head on her lap. Her sliver hair fell over her shoulder and gazed at him. "Drink some of my blood you will feel better."

Tsukune drank some of her blood and felt better. He smiled at her. "Thank you Moka. I am sorry...that I did not protect you..."

Moka put both of her hands on his face and blushed "No Tsukune...what you said back their. Made me and the other Moka happy. We both...love..." before she can finished he kissed the sliver Moka and left her speechless. She closed her eyes enjoying every second of it.

"I love you Tsukune..." Moka whispered. Tsukune smiled "I know love you too Moka." Sliver Moka grabbed her rosario and put it back on. Her hair turn back to pink.

"OMG what happened! it's a deserted place here? Are you okay?!" Moka being worried Tsukune laughs at her. "Don't worry I am fine. Sorry if today did not work out."

"Your wrong. Today was perfect. If you're still up for it. I have a hotel room ready for us?" Moka blushed. Tsukune nodded with excitement "You bet!"

The two love birds left the dead festival and went to the hotel to be alone. Even though today is their first anniversary it will also be their first time showing their true love toward each other. They are on the bed making out crazy. Clothes slowly coming off. Tsukune admiring Moka's body. He whispered to her "You're so beautiful..." they locked lips. Moments later they became one.

The two layed on the bed naked under the covers. Moka whispered "Happy Anniversary Tsukune. I love you." Tsukune blushed "Happy Anniversary too you Moka. Let's have another good year. I love you too."

END


End file.
